Revenge at it's sweetest
by Anki
Summary: Alec is the opposite of a popular guy, but he's happy with his life. But when he secretly starts dating Magnus, who is high up on the food chain, he gets his heart broken. After a long break Alec took from school he comes back and, with his changed look, becomes popular really easily. Now all he wants is revenge, but is a broken heart the only reason behind his hate? AU Malec


**_so this is a new story from me, tell me how you guys like it _**

**_and I sincerely thank my loving beta Sophia or PLL-for-the-win, I love her so much thank you so much love without you this story wouldn't have been made literally_**

**_Disclaimer- Characters are not mine only the plot _**

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I jumped out of my bed startled by my horrid alarm clock, and sat up straight vigorously rubbing my eyes trying to get rid of the sleep and open them, when I was finally awake enough to open them, I stood up and hit the stupid clock's head to stop it from crying anymore. I stretched my limbs and back and sighed a long agonizing sigh another day of school awaits, it's not like I hate school it's just I don't really like it and yes there's a difference between the two. School is not really a place I like much, I don't get bullied or anything well that's only thanks to my brother and best friend Jace. He's one of the popular people of school, he's the handsome charismatic jock with a personality and body to compete with the celebrities, and he's even good in academics, the golden boy. Whereas I am the nerd, the lowest of the food chain.

My kind is bullied, tortured and what not in our school, but because of my childhood friend Jace no one dared to do that to me I was mostly ignored and I am extremely delighted because of this. But school still sucks, I don't mind the classes , I like studying, I like listening to teachers, I like finding out new things every da. So yeah I loved going to class but the thing was our school had a bad cast system and people looked at the people below them like they were dirt or garbage and I didn't like being looked down on like that which sadly was the case most of the time. Sigh...

I really don't like school...

I got ready for school dressed in my baggy and ratty holey old jeans and black sweat shirt which was two sizes too big for me but I liked it, it gave me the camouflaged of being covered and protected from the stares of judgmental people. I made my way downstairs not before taking my iPod, I couldn't go anywhere without my baby, I loved my iPod and considered it my best friend and I don't care if anyone thinks it's weird but my iPod is my best friend for life, it will never leave me unless I lose it, which I'll not ever. I put the head phones on and bobbed my head to music humming with the music. I made my way to the kitchen where my mum was cooking the breakfast, she turned around and smiled at me, I took my head phones out.

"Hey sweetie", she chirped in her motherly warm voice. I smiled at her lovingly and pecked her cheeks. God I loved my mom, she was the best mom ever.

"Hey mom", I said taking a seat on the chair.

"Damn I'm not late am I?", Jace shrieked bustling in the room almost knocking the door down on his way.

"Nope. Not yet anyway", Izzy said from behind him popping the 'p' of nope. She shoved Jace out of the way making him stumble and made her way to our huge expensive mahogany wood table and took a seat next to me, not before greeting mom and pecking her cheek like me.

"Hey brother!", she says smiling at me a little. I smiled back and replies

"Hey Iz", I greet my lil sis Izzy, she's also one of the popular people, with a coca cola body and inky black hair which falls in beautiful waves right before her waist, with big doe like dark brown eyes which are almost black, she has a lot of guys falling at her feet to grab even an ounce of attention she could give them but she only gives her attention to those who are 'worthy' enough for her, but to me the guys she gives attention to are nothing but pure douche bags and whenever I pointed that out she would go psychotic and all bitchy on me, so I don't anymore.

"He gets a smile and a 'hey brother' and all I get is shoved? That's so not fair", Jace mutter yells and sits in the chair left to me. So now I'm sandwiched between Jace and Izzy but I don't really care, I love sitting like this, even though there are so many chairs in the room we still sit close to each other. We're a loving family, though each of us has a weird way to show it.

I chuckle at my brother's whining and Izzy just smirks and "Well hello Jace", Izzy squeals loudly in an overly girly voice in Jace's ear making me cover my ears as she has to go over me to do it.

"By the angel!", Jace yells rubbing his ear and looking pain struck at Izzy and then fuming "I think you just killed all my brain cells", Jace grumbles now rubbing his head as if to emphasize his words.

Izzy giggles mischievously "But Jace, I don't think you had even one to begin with." I laugh and Jace glares at me making me cover my laugh with a cough.

Jace glares at Izzy "I do have some lil sis. Girls wouldn't go for me if I wasn't as smart as I am", he finishes with a confident smirk.

Izzy sighs looking sad and turning to mom who was coming with plates full of eggs and bacon "Mom. I'm sorry it's all because of me." We all look at Izzy and raise an eyebrow at her expectantly, she looks even more sad now "If only", she sighs "If only I wouldn't have pushed Jace off the swings when we were little and he wouldn't have fallen on his head... if only." To top off her antics she wipes off a fake tear from her cheek, after a while me and Izzy burst out laughing and mom only giggles, which she covers with a fake cough.

Jace fumes and mutters something that sound suspiciously like "Great! Now I'm getting ganged up upon." He takes a huge portion of eggs from the plate mom has placed in front of him and shoves it in his mouth, chewing angrily at it. Then he smiles and shoves more eggs in his mouth, eating happily and moaning from time to time "Maryse you make the best eggs that is", he mutters between, his mouth full. Maryse is my mom's name, even though we adopted Jace while he was very little, at the age of nine after his parents death by an unfortunate accident who were my parents close friends, Jace still isn't comfortable calling my mom well mom and mom understands that and she doesn't push it.

Izzy makes a disgusting face at Jace and turns to me "See right there is why I think jocks are disgusting creatures", she says and shudders after.

"Funny cause I think you dated one or two or maybe a lot of them", Jace says with a smirk showing some uneaten food inside his mouth and a piece of bacon branding his teeth, I shudder in distaste, yup definitely disgusting.

Izzy gets up from her seat and goes above me to strangle Jace, Jace in turn tries to shove her off but, Izzy being hulk Izzy, it doesn't have an effect whatsoever. And in between all their antics I'm getting squeezed to death.

"Guys stop it", I shriek from between them trying to shove them off but having no effect because of my thin limbs and almost no muscularity.

Just as I was about to lose hope of ever getting away alive from them, thankfully my savior mom interjects and pulls them apart from each other. Oh how I love my mommy.

"Izzy stop it. You are killing Jace", mom said as she puts both of them back in their places, I thanked the heaven when finally both of them were seated and I could finally breathe.

Izzy settled down grudgingly throwing some colorful curses, whereas Jace looked as if he just saw a ghost, both of them finally settled down and mom heaved a sigh, and settled down herself drinking her coffee. Jace turned to mom, a grateful look on his face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Maryse", Jace says.

Maryse smiled at him and said "Of course Jace it was my job." Jace smiled at her "And besides if Izzy would have killed you" she gave a sigh "your blood would have ruined my carpet." And she went back to taking a sip of her coffee while reading the newspaper. The smile that was on Jace's face vanished and I and Izzy burst out laughing.

"Hey guys", a sleepy voice said from behind us, we all turned our head in unison to see our youngest brother Max making his way to us, wearing his batman pajamas stumbling and rubbing his eyes with a comic book tucked beneath his hand and chest.

"Hey Maxi", I say gesturing him over. He stumbles on his step, always being the clumsy one, and takes his seat on the chair beside mom.

"Hey Max", both Izzy and Jace say together and then glare at each other. I just shake my head at both of them and turn to Max who is seated next to Mom, who serves him another plate of bacon and eggs.

"Hey Sweetie", she says as she pecks him on both cheeks, he giggles cutely and went to eating while reading his comic book.

Mom looks at him sternly and says "No reading while eating."

"Hey that rhymed", Jace says and we give him our best deadpan expression we can muster up.

Sometimes I don't understand how we are related, I sigh as I dug into my food listening to Izzy and Jace bicker from time to time

After finishing breakfast we make our way to school in Jace's SUV, me sitting on shot gun and Izzy on the back. After the 10 minute ride we arrive at our destination, Alicante high, our school. We get out of the car, and make our way inside the school, well I make my way inside the school alone because as we entered the school grounds both Izzy and Jace were attacked by their popular group friends. Whereas I don't have any and I am quite happy that I don't have fake friends who just roam around me because I am popular.

I am happy the way I am and the way I am living.

I enter the school building and make my way towards the lockers, after reaching my locker, I put the code in and open it up, a paper slips out of it and I bend down to retrieve it, barely managing to miss the shove that was coming my way.

"Nice dodge, Loserwood" one of the popular guffawed. I only look at him blankly and roll my eyes at their antics. 'how old are they, twelve?' I think as I turn around. I know the best way to get rid of them is to just ignore them, talking back or doing anything else doesn't really work.

I am used to their bullying they don't insult or beat me up like they do with other of my kind, and all that thanks to Jace and Izzy.

I heave a sigh as I hear them turn around with saying "let's go looks like looserwood is on his periods" they laugh again making me cringe by their horrible voices and go away.

I again heave a sigh and bump my head on the locker door, I want to go home already, and did I say I hate school. I remember about the slip and turn to it to open it ans find the letter, yes that's why I come to school, because of these letters I receive. I received these letter since the beginning of this high school year, each letter had written something I would connect to, I really placed these letter above anything else.

Today's letter read:

'So how are you? I hope you are fine. Today is a new day as is a new smile for me from you. I hope you smile more so I can see it every time. Don't be brought down by anything, because you don't deserve to be brought down by anything. Life is tough but it is supposed to be tough, so don't back out just yet. Don't let anyone decide your worth, only you can do that.

Much Love

A.S

I smile as I finish reading and put the letter back in my locker carefully so it doesn't get lost or spotted, I make my way towards my first class still thinking about the letter. I don't know who A.S is or why he or she writes me letters but I know this much, they always bring my spirits up. I'm glad it does, I need something joyful in this otherwise disastrous school.

It's lunch break and I have endured a lot already, there are so many people who compare me with my siblings, so many people badmouthing me and I had enough. I go back to my locker and open the letter for today again and read it again, a smile tug at my lips again and I folded the letter and put it in my pocket, so I can look at it again when I'm down.

I take my lunch, get a coke from the vending machine and make my way to the library, that's where I always eat, I know the librarian Mrs. Jocelyn Fray, she is a nice woman and an even better librarian, she keeps people in line but is kind at the same time and always listens to kids. I like her a lot and to get away from others I always eat my lunch in the library, no popular kids come there, so there is no way anyone can bully me there. I have been asked by both, Izzy and Jace, to eat with them, but I always refuse. I know it would not be good for their reputation if I eat with them, I knew it from the very first day, it's always been hard. I shake my head as painful memories try to come back.

I finally reach the library, greet Mrs. Fray and make my way to the back tables and open my lunch which is a cheese sandwiches and some salad, I eat the sandwiches and leave the salad, I am not much into veggies even mom knows but she still gives me this as lunch. I gulp down my coke and finish my last bite of the sandwich.

After finishing my lunch I throw the remaining items in the trash along with my salad. And decide to go outside for a walk, I take the back door of the library which is mostly always open and sneak out from there. The back door of the library leads to the backyard of the school, no one knows of this other than the janitor, Mrs. Fray and me. There is a small clearing here which no one visits, it's my secret hiding spot or just my spot, no one comes here and I feel safe here, no judging eyes, no jocks, no popular people, no one.

I make my way to the clearing and sit down under a tree and take my note book out which I have taken with me from the locker, I start sketching in the book and lose myself in my world of art, I have sketched this scenery many times but no matter how many times I sketch it always comes out different, the clearing is perfect, the trees surrounded with wild grass and flowers but I always feel something is missing, I always feel that something else was supposed to be here.

I draw again to my fullest capability but I still feel like something is missing I stare at my drawing for the ninth time trying to find what it is that is missing.

"Can I sit here?", a deep velvety voice comes from near me and my head jerks to the voices direction. There to the right of me was standing none other than Magnus Bane, one of the popular kids of our school, he had caramel kissed skin, ebony black hair and sharp almond shape eyes which were green in color and had golden flecks in them, decorated by eye liner and mascara, he had a firm jaw and sharp aristocratic nose, he was taller than even me coming to 6" something where I was 6". He had pink plump lips which had light pink gloss on it. He was wearing a purple V-neck tee and ripped yellow colored jeans, his hair was done in spikes upfront whereas his hair on the back of his head was gelled back to fall to his shoulders, his spikes had a purple color embedded in them at the end, in other words he looked breath taking. I am gay I know obviously, but no one else knows of it, it is scared I'm not willing to let it out yet, I'm scared what others will do to me if they knew.

I realized I was staring at him that's why I tore my gaze from him which was very difficult, and start staring at a tree in front of me, I know my cheeks are pink from embarrassment and I wish I could just die, I clear my throat and finally reply.

"Um sure."

After that Magnus Bane sits down in front of me, with a leg up and one laid down lazily, he keeps looking at me from time to time and I know it's not my imagination, my cheeks really are warm from embarrassment.

"What's your name?", Magnus asks me and I stare at him unwilling to let the moment register in my brain, as if scared that this is all a dream.

"A-Alec", I stutter and blush in embarrassment. I hear a deep chuckle resound on in front me and look at Magnus, who was laughing, my cheeks warm mo.

"My name is Magnus", Magnus says as if I didn't already know.

"I-I know", I say and blush again, he chuckles again and raises a perfectly made eyebrow making my cheeks heat more.

"Do you?" he smirks at my embarrassment, making me turn away from him.

"Yes you are popular", I say this time without stuttering, my heart is beating really fast, I can't believe I am talking to the Magnus Bane, he is rumored to be unapproachable and a very big Casanova.

"Hmm", he says and goes back to looking at the forest surrounding us.

Without having anything else to say he takes out his cigarette, lights it and smokes it. The scene is so perfect that I can't help but open my note book and start drawing. Magnus with a cigarette, the wind blowing softly making his hair flutter and the smoke from his cigarette traveling up in the wind, I sat there capturing the scene in my note book. It looks perfect Magnus matches the scene incredibly.

As I finish my drawing after 10 minutes, I see that he is no longer sitting in his spot, I turn my head to the side to search for him and I am jolted to know that he is right behind me.

"That is one great sketch Alec", Magnus says from behind me.

I blush because of the proximity and complement and mutter a low "Thank you."

"But why did you draw me?", asked the male in amusement and confusion.

After thinking for a while searching for answers I decided to just be honest "I-I don't know. You looked perfect sitting there with a cigarette leaning on the tree, I tried sketching this clearing a lot but found something was always missing, but with you it felt perfect", I finished and blushed more at his words.

Magnus smiles at me and says "Well you deserve something for that"

Bewildered I ask "W-what?"

Magnus takes out another cigarette and lights it up and brings it to his mouth all the while keeping his eyes on me, he takes in the smoke than offers the cigarette to Alec, grinning.

"Y-you want me to smoke?" I ask befuddled. I didn't know what I should do. Magnus just took a smoke for himself.

"Yes now take one smoke." he gestures towards the cigarette with a smirk on his face.

I hesitantly take a smoke and after taking it, let it out of my mouth, coughing vigorously.

Magnus grins and says "Never had one before?" And takes a smoke of the cigarette which Alec had put in his mouth making me blush even more.

"N-no I haven't", I replie.

"Hmmm", says Magnus as he gets up, turns around and starts walking.

"Meet you sometime soon Alec", said Magnus without turning, leaving a very astonished me in his wake.

My thoughts were jumbled, I just couldn't comprehend what had happened, only one thing coming in my head 'Did that just happen?'

* * *

**_did you like it? Reviews please _**


End file.
